


A naughtier version of warehouse 13

by Qwent



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Involuntary orgasm, Locker Room, Masturbation, Orgasm by artifact, POV Inanimate Object, Public Masturbation, Sexual Education, Shower Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism, denied sex, ordered to masturbate, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwent/pseuds/Qwent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a naughtier reboot of Warehouse 13. It is made with love for the series but also a willingness to explore the area that the TV series could only hint about, namely sex. In this format, I can play with various artifacts related to sex. I'´m thinking of putting some action "between the episodes" but also add remade scenes in the original action.<br/>I hope you will appreciate this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S1E01

**Author's Note:**

> (Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering just got to Leena's B & B after the Tour of Warehouse 13. The action begins when they step out of the car.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pete began to grow tired of Agent Bering´s difficulty accepting the situation they were in. For him, it was pretty clear, live with it and see where it leads.  
"Unbunch your panties and make the best of a bad situation," he urged her while they took their bags out of the trunk.  
  
"And how do I do that?" She asked, irritated and stared at him. Pete gave her a mischievous smile.  
  
"Which part?" He replied to Mykas irritation. She slammed the trunk.  
  
"You're a freak" she she told him before starting to walk toward the house. Pete followed, the idea of Mykas panties flashing across his mind before being startled by a beautiful dark woman in a floral dress.  
  
  
"I'm Leena" she greeted the two.

  


Agent Lattimer found it difficult to focus on what the woman was says as she lead them to their rooms as his gaze was stuck on the woman's butt. The plump ass was almost hypnotizing him when it swung seductively in front of him.  
  
They where soon on the second floor and Myka asked if she could get a glass of whiskey. She then disappeared into her room.  
"She hates traveling" Pete said apologetically to Leena, who just smiled at him in response. It looked like she was studying him. He answered her smile. The time was stretched out beyoned what Pete felt was comfortable and he started squirming under Leena's gaze. He really felt like he had to break the silence.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked.  
"You're a very lucky man, Pete," she shot back immediately.  
"Oh, yeah?" He said, trying to sound indifferent.  
"You're Intune" she replied with slightly squinting eyes.  
"Eer, are you connected to Artie?" He asked whispering a little. She did not answer and suddenly she smiled, like noting strange was going on.  
"Let me know if your bed is big enough for you" she said. She then gave Pete a look that was hard to misinterpret before she went past him with wiggling hips. She continued down the stairs but stopped. She looked up at him and shot him a smile.  
  
  
"Wow" Pete thought for himself "now her panties I want to bunch. If she was wearing any. "

The boredom in the room quickly got the better of Pete. After examining it, he stepped out to see the rest of the upstairs. He soon found a simple toilet and shower. Pete lifted his arm and sniffed in his armpit and got a disgusted look on his face. A shower would pass the time, he thought to himself.  
Soon, Pete was inside the shower and let the steaming water sprinkle over him. His thoughts kept returning to the dark beauty who ran the place, causing his manhood to wince. He felt it thicken a bit.  
When he was finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. He almost collided with Leena in the hall.  
"I was just ..." he began.  
"I had some towels ..." said Leena at the same time. They then looked at each other and both laughed sheepishly. Then came the awkward silence again where Leena stood and watched him, squinting.  
  
"Uh, so, anyhugh. I checked the bed and I really think we need to be two to see if it's big enough ", he started but was interrupted by Leena's hand as she brought it up under his towel and took a firm grip of his scrotum. Pete felt his penis stir again and begin to fill with blood.  
  
  
"Nnnno" Leena said with squinting eyes.  
"No?" Pete said surprised. Leena released his balls and turned around.  
"No," she replied as she started walking down the stairs.  
"No?" asked Pete again. Leena stopped and looked up at him.  
"Not now," she said with a seductive smile.

The day after that, Pete and Myka got their first mission.


	2. S1E03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Myka investigate the strange bank robberies in Chicago. With a smutty twist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Dialog from Warehouse 13  
> ** Summary of what happened in the real episode.

"Hey, a third bank was robbed on Friday in Chicago" * Artie told Pete and Myka when they stood outside Warehouse 13.  
"So what's going on?" * Pete asked as he stod with the football in his hand.  
"Something strange, I do not know how the robbers are doing it so you two are going to Chicago to find out "* replied Artie as he disappeared through the door to the warehouse together with Leena.  
"Chi town?" * Pete asked himself, then replied, "Chi town. Chi town! "*.

Half an hour later they sat in the car on the way to their new assignment.  
"So, what do you think is going on?" Asked Myka from the driver's seat.  
"Maybe it's a freeze ray?" Pete replied thoughtfully.  
"What, like an ice beam? That would have left some ice behind" said Myka.  
"What? No, not an ice beam. That's so Johnny Snow" Pete replied with a smile.  
"Who's Johnny Snow?" Myka asked.  
"Who's...? You mean you...?" exclaimed Pete surprised. " Never mind ", he continued. "A freeze ray stops time. I''ve always wanted one of those." In his mind he disappeared into a memory from adolescence where he dreamed of being able to sneak into the girls' locker room. Everything would be frozen in time and he could...  
"Hey, where did you go?" Myka asked and woke him from his dreams.  
"Oh, sorry. Just a fantasy about the girls locker room" he replied without embarrassment.  
"You are a freak!" exclaimed Myka.  
They sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Eventually curiosity got the upper hand and Myka had to ask.  
"So, uhm. What would you do in a time freezed locker room?" She said tentatively. She was both worried and excited by what he would answer.  
"Well, first I'd hit the showers" he began.  
"Yeah, well, ofcourse" interjected Myka, a little relieved that it was all about innocent voyeurism.  
"Then I'd pose the girls that where there" continued Pete but was interrupted by Myka.  
"Thanks, I get the picture," she said. The conversation had moved to far outside her comfort zone.  
"What, you don't want to here the rest?" Pete asked, surprised.  
"No!" replied Myka with complete disgust in his voice. But the idea had started a tingle in her panties.

A few hours later, they are in the bank in Chicago that was last robbed and has just been left by Agent Bonnie Belski.**  
"I think I'm in love" * Pete said with a sigh. Myka hit his arm irritably.  
"Let's eat something" she then said and started walking out of the bank.  
"Yeah, I'd like to eat some..." Pete began to responed.  
"Hey!" exclaimed Myka and held up a warning finger in the air.  
"What does she have that I don't have anyway?" she asked with a sour voice.  
"She does have a nice pair of legs" began Pete before he realized his mistake. "Not that .... I mean, you have great legs!" He tried to save the situation.  
"Yeah, when have you ever seen my legs?" Myka asked opening the car door.  
"The other day, you came out of the shower" Pete began and jumped in the car.  
"Oh, you'r spying on me in the shower now?" Myka said accusingly. Pete fell silent. It dawned on him that she was playing him.  
"You'd like that, would'nt ..." he began responding after a short while.  
"To late, you lose" Myka cut off.

A few hours later Agent Belski had become more cooperative. At the same time Myka and Artie was working with the video from the bank cameras.**  
”What's inside that once coat?”* Artie asked and pointed to one of robbers.  
"I do not know. A bomb or something? Something scared these people stupid Artie "* Myka said.  
”Does any of these tapes have sound?”* Artie asked again.  
"No," replied Myka. She looked closer on the screen. "Artie, just be... be quiet" * she then said. Both of them saw that something was strange with customers and employees of the Bank. All of them had their hands over their own bodies and their mouths were open as if they where moaning.  
"Are they?" Myka asked surprised.  
"It looks like. Oh, my" Artie said. Something else, however, had caught Mykas attention.  
"Artie, there is a man on his cellphone during this entire robbery. Do you see that? "* She asked. "I need the other side of that phonecall" * she concluded.  
"Just give me phone guys name"* Artie replied.

Some time later at the FBI office.  
"So the guy on the phone was leaving a message on his wifes cell phone"* Myka told Pete and sat down.  
"And Artie got his hands on it?"* Pete asked a little hesitantly.  
"Do not ask me how. I do not know "* replied Myka.  
"Nice catch" * Pete commended.  
"Thank you" * Myka replied.  
"So"* she continued.  
"So"* echoed Pete.  
"What has agent Belski done for you lately?" * Myka asked with a grin.  
"Euhm ... She sashays" * Pete answered.  
"Yeah" * Myka shot back with a knowing look.  
"A little bit" * Pete went on.  
"No," argued Myka.  
"She does'nt even know it" *.  
"Oh, yes she does. She does "* Myka finished before they were interrupted by agent Belski opening the door. She brought a woman with her.  
"This is Laura, one of the tellers" Belski introduced woman.  
"I allready told you, I do not remember anything" the woman said.  
"Please, sit down, we just have a couple of questions" Pete told her. Laura sat down.  
"The robbers played a sound. Do you remember it?" Myka asked.  
"No, sorry" Laura replied.  
"We have a copy of the sound from a cellphone. We are going to play it for you. Just tell us what you think" Myka asked pleadingly. Myka pressed play. The recorded call started.  
"Hey, I made ... Oh, good. They are robbing the bank" they could hear a mans voice saying. Laura sat still. Then the music started. Everyone in the room could feel its effect. Both Pete and Myka felt the vibrations from the music move down thru their bodies and start a tingling sensation in the groin area. Agent Belski cleared her throat uncomfortably. Laura groaned.  
The effect was clearly stronger for Laura. Her expression was one of pure lust and she moaned higher. The agents looked at each other uncomfortably.  
"Oh, good. Yes. Mmmm" Laura moaned louder and started massaging one of her breasts. Myka saw Pete's hand make it's way down under the table and she just knew he was stroking his crotch. After ten seconds, it seemed Belski had enough.  
"I think you should turn it off" she said to Myka.  
"Wha ..." Pete began protesting before a glance from Myka silenced him.  
Laura's breath soon became normal and she looked at the agents with a both pleased and confused look.  
"Hi"* Myka said trying to reach her.  
"Hi"* replied Laura, still confused.  
"Laura, whats going on?"* Pete asked her.  
"Nothing"* she replied.  
"Are you okay?" Belski asked.  
"I feel ... Blissfull" Laura replied in a thick voice.

"So, she had a strong sexual reaction to the sounds on the tape?" Artie asked on the Farnsworth.  
"Yeah. And we felt it to" Pete said.  
"I think there is a sound in there that triggers a sexual response" Artie told them.  
"But why where we not effected ... as much?" Myka question, obviously embarrassed.  
"Clearly, it also has a memory effect" replied Artie.  
Artie, Myka and Pete continues to discuss and came to the conclusion that the music is from the musicians Eric Marsden. **

A while later, Myka and Pete had split up. Pete had followed Belski to a bank they thought was the next to be robbed while Myka figured out that another bank was the robbers next target.  
Myka runs towards the bank thats geting robbed. She takes the time to press a pair of earplugs she bought in her ears. She hoped that the robbers would still be in the bank but she had some bad luck and sees the robbers just as they leave the bank. The two robbers hurries out of the bank. Myka take the opportunity and tackles one of the robbers who falls down. The robber recovers quickly and hits Myka. The two robbers run away.  
"Federal agent! Stop! "* Myka yells and gives chase. She hunts them down in an alley where a van is parked. She has soon caught up with the nearest robber and throws herself at the robber. The robber falls to the ground with Myka on top.  
As they wrestle Myka suddenly discovers the robber has breasts. Completely unaware Myka have ended up in a position where she has the hands on another woman's breasts.  
Just after that she is attacked by the vans driver. The female robber jumps up and disappears with the van while Myka manage to knock down the driver. Seconds later, Pete is there with Belski and the other FBI agents. Myka soon updates them and she is left alone with Pete.  
"There are three suspects and one is a woman"* she tells Pete.  
"Are you sure?"* He asks in surprise.  
"Yeah. I ... felt her"* hesitated Myka.  
"Touch her boobies?"* Pete asked with a cheerful voice. Myka hit him on the shoulder.  
"Ouch,"* Pete said.  
"Like that hurt" * snorted Myka.  
"So, where they big. Like big big?" He asked on the way to the car. Myka sighed to herself.  
"I'm not talking about it, Pete," she replied.  
"Oh man, now I want boobies" Pete grunted disappointed.

They are soon back to FBI headquarters with the captured bank robber. Both Myka and Pete feel satisfied with the day's catch. Suddenly, however, Pete has a vibe. Something is wrong.  
"Myka, still got those ear plugs? Put them in "* he tells his parner. She reacts immediately and sticks her hand into her bag. It does not take many seconds after she put them in her ears until a ping is heard from an elevator and the remaining two robbers step out. Suddenly the music grabbed Pete. Within seconds he was hard while wave after wave of satisfaction flow over him. His knees buckled while his seed began to spill inside his pants.  
Myka saw how those around her were affected by the music. Of course agent Belski was a screamer, myka sighed to herself. Ear plugs did not keep out all sound but enough so that Myka would not be paralyzed by desire. But earplugs did not close out enough sound to stop Myka getting very excited. She struggled against her instincts as she put her phone in the captured robber pocket before the other two rescued him.

A few hours later Pete and Myka is in the car on the way back to Warehouse 13. They had closed the case and snagged the artifact.  
"Good thing you had spare underware" Myka said from the passenger seat next to Pete. She had seen part of the result.  
"It must have been a powerful blast, to mess up your pants like that," she said teasingly.  
"Yeah, well, I'm glad you think it's funny. You were not effected" Pete said sourly. Myka stared out the window. She would never tell what she was doing on the toilet while Pete recovered from his orgasm. She had masturbated herself to a powerful orgasm and afterwards she had barely been able to meet her own gaze in the mirror.


	3. Totally different S1E04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myka and Pete gets sent out to investigate strange incidents of people masturbating in public. They also get to know that the wearhouse has a naughtier side.

Artie was sitting in front of his steampunk inspired computer screen doing his job finding odd events, events that could be artifact related. He could feel the tingling feeling he got when he was close to something. And there it was…

Professor Ona Niglad was a visiting professor from Ghana who was going to hold a seminar on micro loans and the development of third world countries at Washington University in St. Louis. She was in her early fifties and was still turning heads as she walk thru campus.  
There setup went smoothly as students started to trickle in, taking seats, preparing phones to film the seminar and getting pen and paper ready. Soon all focus was on her. And she never noticed the change come over her mind.

Artie watched the grainy camera phone recording that had been uploaded to a streaming site for porn. The title of the clip hinted towards why the clip was not on YouTube.  
"This is mi..." she started and stopped, her mind changing track.  
"...my seminar on human female response to sexual stimuli" and Artie groaned a "it's a damned red lighter". He could hardly watch the rest out of embarrassment.

Prof. Niglad started by taking of her jacket. She could feel her body react to the situation and felt a tingle focus itself on her vagina.  
"I did not bring a camera for the projector so please, move forward. Closer", she urged the students as she pulled out the chair on the stage. Some of the students did move forward for a better view. Mrs Niglad sat on the chair and the room was silent as she took of her shoes. The students eyes followed her every move, almost like they were watching a stripper. She moved her suit skirt up a bit and lifted herself up to roll down the pantyhose. As she lifted her foot to get the pantyhose of she was sure some of the students got a glimpse of her white lace panties. She was filled with excitement as she did her other foot, but it was not only sexual excitement. She wanted to teach and show these kids about female sexuality. This was all for science, right?  
Finally she moved her panties forward and then upward as she stretched her legs up from the chair, exposing an almost from behind view of her slit towards the watching students before dropping down her legs again. She paused with her hands on her closed thighs. She smiled.  
"Now, before we begin, I'd like to point out that I know that there is a lot of filth out there on the internet, but today... Today I teach you how it is really done". She took another pause before continuing. She hitched up her skirt a final time before opening her legs and exposing her vagina. She looked down on it, stroking her hand over it, dragging her middle finger exploratory over the slit and clit. She had always been a free spirit and knew what she was doing. She moved her hand to her mouth and spit in it before moving it back down to her vagina.  
"With age, it gets harder to become wet, so I'm using my own spit for lubrication. The vaginal secretion is always the best choice, seconded by water based lubrication" she said as she started to masturbate, feeling her own lubrication coming out to greet her.  
"I'm now at the first stage, excitement, but soon I may reach the plateau stage where I will have difficulty talking. So before that I'll say what I'm going to do. I will first simulate the clitoris and then reach in to stimulate the g-spot" she said and then focused on the task at hand.  
She rubbed her clitoris soft, testning, but her body responded fast and she started rubbing harder. The situation was exiting for her, and she felt it was going to be a fast one. All those eyes on her, glued on her vagina, her cunt, watching her masturbate, learning. She pushed two fingers inside her, going for the g-spot and then she put a third finger in. She started to finger fuck herself. Moaning and groaning louder she tried to tell the other what was going on.  
"Yes, aaah... I'm cumming! I'm cumming!". She was now attacking her pussy with one hand and rubbing her clit hard with her other hand.

"So, is this business or pleasure?" Leena asked from behind Artie, making him jump high and increased his already elevated heart rate.  
"Leena, I was just... It was..." he began, now standing next to the chair. Leena did not seem to care what he was saying as she slumped down on the chair, eyes glued on the screen. Artie got a hold of himself.  
"What am I saying, of course it was business" he spat out, defensively. Leena glanced at his groin and the hard on that stretched the fabric of his pants.  
"I can see that" she smiled.  
"Now you listen here, young lady" he began but Leenas squint and half smile stopped him, deflated his embarrassment fueled anger. She moved her hand over the bulge in his pants.  
"You should take care of this, it's only healthy" she said in a sterner voice.  
"Leena, you, me, working together" Artie began stuttering but Leena interrupted him.  
"You. Should take care of this" she repeated.  
"Oh, you mean..." he began.  
"Yes" she said.  
"Here?" he said sounding surprised.  
"The toilet, perhaps" she suggested.  
"Now?" he blurted out in a last pleading, like a naughty school child getting a punishment.  
"Now" she echoed "I'll keep an eye out here". Artie saw no other choice than to obey. 

It was not until later that Artie realized that a super hot woman just ordered him to pleasure himself. It was all he needed to complete the task at hand.

“So, got anything new for us?” asked Myka and for a second time today Artie almost got a heart attack. She was standing next to where Leena was sitting.  
“Ever hear of announcing yourself when you go somewhere?” he shoot back with a grumpy voice and avoided eye contact with Leena.  
“When standing in the middle of a room someone else is entering?” Myka asked with a puzzled voice.  
“Well, I’ll have you know…” Artie began but his mind drew a blank and he deflated. “Never mind” he said.  
“We need to talk to you about the Red Light District” Leena said, changing subject and taking Artie by surprise.  
“No we don't!” he almost shouted, eyes wide with the fear of embarrassment.  
“Wait, the Red Light District?” Pete asked with not just a little excitement in his voice.  
“There is a… one of those places near by?” Myka said with a worried voice. Pete’s eyes grew wider as his mind raced.  
“No, not near by. It’s in the warehouse, isn't it?” he said with a triumphant voice. “Oh, don’t tell me, it’s where you store all the naughty stuff”. Arties deflated sigh told the room that Pete was right.  
“But that’s not all”, Leena said. “It has…” she began before Artie cut her off.  
“Thats all they need to know for now, since this situation arose” he said with a stern look at Leena. The look got less stern when Leenas eye’s darted towards Arties pants when he said “arose”.  
“Wait, what situation?” Myka asked.

During the next 7:32 minutes the room was silent except for the voice of professor Niglad first talking then moaning on Arties screen. The clip ended when campus security turned up.  
The reaction of the four people in the room was very revealing of their individual nature.  
Artie began with his hand on his forehead looking towards the floor, but his gaze shifted upwards and years of doing this started to kick in as he looked at the clip for clues.  
Myka had her hand over her mouth when the action started and stared at the screen in disbelief.  
Pete also stared at the screen, but with eyes bright with pure naughtiness. He would come with short comments that made Myka give him the stink eye.  
Leena was not watching the screen half the time as her eyes went to the others in the room, looking at their reaction. Her eyes also darted towards Petes groin several time without him noticing.

“So, go, pack your bags and I’ll look into the clip and see if there is more to learn about this” Artie said, eager to get everyone out of the room.  
“I bet you’ll do” Pete mocked Artie.  
“Out, go, leave, all of you, including Leena” Artie shouted at the three. He had clearly had enough nonsense.  
“Oh, Artie wants some alone time” Pete continued.  
“Give it a rest, freak” Myka cut in as they started to leave the room.  
“Hey, Leena, you know where I can get dirty magazines in town?” Artie heard Pete ask.  
“Oh, there are some behind a hidden panel on the first floor toilet in the inn” answered Leena.  
“You are both freaks” was the last Artie heard before the door closed.

“What took you so long?” Myka asked, standing by the car outside the inn watching Pete come walk out the door with a content smile on his face. He finished buckling his belt and looked at Myka.  
“There were stuff in there from the 50’” Pete said, clearly impressed. Myka got a disgusted look on her face.  
“Forget I asked” she said, jumping in on the driver's side of the of the car.  
Pete got in and they pulled out from the inn. The car went silent for a while. It started to become clear to Pete that Myka had something on her mind and the more she was silent the more he started to dread what was coming. Just as he was working up the nerve to ask, Myka started to talk.  
“Look, if we are going to do this, I mean everything…” she started but got interupted by Pete.  
“Wooh, easy, I’m not that kind of guy…” he stared but Myka interrupted him in turn.  
“No, Pete. Listen” she said. There was something in her voice that made him shut up.  
“If we are going to be partners. If we are going to investigate this… sort of incident, we need ground rules. Right now, with you and Leena provoking me, that has to stop. It’s way too much information too soon” she lectured him. “If there is this “Red Light District” and it’s part of the job, I need to know you are watching my back, not looking at my ass”. The car went silent again. Pete was clearly thinking about what she said.  
“I’m sorry” he said after ten minutes.

Myka and Pete stopped at a gas station to fill up and to check in with Artie about the case. They were hunched over the farnsworth looking at Artie.  
“I found a case that could be related to our case” Artie told them.  
“Could?” Myka asked.  
“Yes, there was an incident at the university library the day before…” he faltered a bit.  
“The clip?” Pete suggested diplomatically.  
“The clip” Artie picked up and continued “Apparently one of the male students started to masturbate in front of everyone including his female study buddy” Artie said. He was clearly in “no nonsense mode”.  
“What’s their names?” Myka asked.  
“William Bark and Elicia Jellings” Artie replied.

The trip continued in silence as they both seemed lost in thoughts. Finally Myka broke the silence.  
“I know I’m going to regret this, but I think we need a… nice rule to start with” she said. Pete looked at her and straightened up in his seat.  
“Oh, yeah?” he said.  
“Yes. We need to build trust, and with this and Chicago…” her voice trailed out.  
“Go on” Pete urged her, giving her his full attention. She chewed her lip for a while before continuing.  
“Right, here is the rule and don’t make me regret it”. She glanced at him, going a bit red in the face.  
“During these long drives we can talk about our… fantasies” she said. She was visibly tense.  
“Our… fantasies?” Pete asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
“If you don’t want to...” Myka began but Pete interrupted.  
“I do want” he said with more force then he meant. “Good rule. Sharing secrets. I like it”. Myka relaxed a bit and the car fell in silence. It was Pete’s turn to break the silence.  
“So… I’d pose them so they were kissing and touching each others boobs” he said. Myka looked puzzled.  
“The girls in the time freezed locker” he explained, bringing back the memory of the Chicago trip talk. Myka bit back her first answer and then thought about it.  
“What, so when you unfreeze them they find them self kissing and touching each other?” she asked.  
“Now, you see, I knew we had the same ideas about things” he said.  
“What are you hoping will happen? The start to make out? Would they not see you?” she said with the critical voice she got.  
“Fine, poke holes in my fantasy” he said with a hurt voice.  
“Sorry. I’m not used… Sorry” she said. “Then what?” she asked to make up for her mistake.  
“Thats it. By the time I got to this part of the story I was usually already done” he explained.  
“Done?” she said with a puzzled voice.”Oh, done” she said a few moments later and she managed to keep the disgust from her voice. She chewed her lip.  
“Your turn” Pete said. She was silent. After a few moments he tried again. “I told you mine…”.  
“Alright, alright” she said. “Don’t stress me. I got one with locker room theme”.  
“Oh, you and other girls” Pete said like he was getting a present.  
“Well, no. This one started out as a wet dream, but I kept it as a fantasy. It was in highschool so I was very naive about how things worked. In my dream I walked into the wrong locker room. As I was showering the boys showed up. They started to touch me all over and kiss me…” her voice trailed off.  
“Thats it?” he asked.  
“Well, by the time I got that far I was usually done” she echoed him, blushing like mad.  
“Done? Oh, done” he said with a smile and a once over.

“So, professor Niglad, when did you decide to change the subject of your seminare” Myka said with a stone face. They were sitting in the professor Ona Niglad’s hotel room. The professor did almost not let them in until they told her they were secret service agents.  
“This is so embarrassing. I do not know what came over me” the professor answered.  
“Now, in this video clip from the seminare...” Pete began but was interrupted by Niglad.  
“Video clip? Someone gave you a video clip?” she said shocked. Myka was trying to get Pete’s attention before he went further, but with no luck.  
“Oh, no. It was posted online…” he said.  
“Online? On youtube?”. The professor was almost wailing now.  
“Well, no, you can’t find stuff like this outside the pornsi… What?”. Pete interrupted himself when Myka had enough and kicked him on the leg.  
“Maybe now is not the time…” she said in a hushed voice.  
“Oh” Pete said with that stupid look he got.  
“Listen, professor, it’s important for us to understand what is going on. It seems to me that you started as you planed but changed your mind mid sentence” Myka tried.  
“Yes, yes. All of a sudden I was struck with an urge to teach about sex instead” the professor said. “Could I have been drugged?” she continued.  
“We are looking in to every possibility” Pete said.  
“Well, that was a bust” Myka said as they left the hotel. They had asked the professor more questions and tried some stuff that could have been artifacts but no luck.  
“Yes it was but I never pegged you for noticing that” Pete said. Myka sighed.  
“Sorry, was that over the line?” Pete asked.  
“No, thats fine, I guess” she said, deflating a bit.  
“So, the handy student next?” Pete asked as they got in the car.  
“No, I got a list with all the students that were at the seminary and he was not on it” she said.  
“But I’m guessing the girl was”.  
“Yes” said Myka.

“Miss Jellings?” Myka asked when the redhead opened the dorm room door.  
“Yes?” she asked and they both flashed their badges.  
“Secret service miss. We need to ask some question” Pete said as they entered the room. It was a typical two bed dorm room with posters hanging of the wall.  
Prior to them coming there they had decided that Pete, with his vibes, would hang back as Myka asked the question. But to many coffees would soon come to hinder that plan for a short time.  
“So, miss Jellings, tell me about the incident at the library” Myka began.  
“It was crazy. Will just started to, to… mastur… you know. He said something about ‘teaching’ us all about it” she said” the girl said, now bright red in the face.  
“Ah, and what about Professor Niglad? You were there as well?” she continued her questioning.  
“Eh, you mind me stepping out for a bit?” Pete interrupted, visibly bothered by the two many coffees.  
“It’s on the right, two doors down” miss Jellings helped him. When he left she picked up a notepad and a pair of old glasses.  
“You got notes from the incident?” asked Myka looking at the girl. Jellings nodded and put on her glasses.  
“Yes, I actually tried to take down what she said at first” Jellings explained and looked up at the agent.  
“That’s good, but I was wondering something else. I’m thinking that you needed a different view on the subject matter” Myka said and there was a changed in the mood of the room. She had started to take of her pants and panties and sat down on the bed opposite Jellings.  
“A… Agent. What are you doing this?” the girl stuttered.  
“Hush now, I’m a federal agent and I know what I’m doing. If you try and leave I could have you arrested” she said, but without harshness in her voice. She spread her legs where she sat on the bed.  
“Now, Niglad was good but she missed out on some parts” Myka started to teach and spread her pussy lips with her index and ring finger. She then started to teach the clitoris with her middle finger. The girl seemed frozen in place.  
“Mmmmh… Now, clitorial stimulation… aaaah, oh, my…. might be good” she continued as the opened and Pete came in.  
“Oh, so there is something in this room” he said when he saw what his partner was doing, but he did not seem that eager to look anywhere else in the room as his attention was firmly fixed on Mykas pussy.  
“Oh, Pete… Aaaay’m glad you came so… oh god, that’s good... I can teach you to” she said, continuing flicking her bean.  
“What is going on!?!” Jellings jelled, almost in tears. Pete stepped closer to the girl, but with his eyes still fixed on Mykas pussy as she started to explore her own pussy.  
“What you… mmm, thats it… need to do” Myka was moaning as Pete, without moving his eyes, removed the glasses from Jellings nose.  
“I think this might, sadly, stop this” he said and dropped the glasses in a bag. The bag sparked and Myka looked at the two with a puzzled look. The magic was gone.

“We are leaving… That part out of the report” Myka said after 30 minutes of dead silence in the car on the way back to the wearhouse. Pete said nothing and continued to drive.  
“Virginia Johnson’s old glasses. Who would have guessed” he said, breaking the silence.   
“I mean she studied human sexuality by observing test subjects having sex, so it’s only natural that anyone the glasses is pointed at want’s to teach about sex” Myka continued, in defence of her own behavior. There was silence again. Myka bit her nail.  
After a while Pete took pity on her a bit.  
“So, the locker room, I did have another fantasy”...


	4. Right before S1E5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myka gets a warm welcome by the warehouse sending her an note and an unexpected surprise.

The day before Claudia

The day before the destined meeting with Claudia, Artie was sitting at the breakfast table at Leenas, looking thru some papers. Leena hoovered for a bit outside the dining room before stepping in and disturbing him.  
“The warehouse is… emotional”, Leena said, picking the word with care as to not upset Artie to much.  
“Emotional, what do you mean emotional? In what way?” he asked, still eyeing his paperwork, his mind not fully invested in the dialog.  
“The district has… needs again” Leena answered, looking at Artie, searching his face for signs that her words got thru to him, forcing him to switch of whatever autopilot was running things. He froze, a cup of tea halfway risen towards his mouth. Finally, Leena thought.  
“You mean the dis…” he started but then decided to lower his voice, looking around for signs of Pete and Myka. “...district? The… crimson…”. He faltered.  
“The red light district, yes” Leena said with a sigh and a half roll of her eyes.  
“Tchhhh!” Artie said, putting a finger over his lips.  
“Relax, Pete is in town and Myka went to the warehouse to look at something”. Artie froze again.  
“Alone? Are you mad? Why did you not stop her?” Artie was raising his voice, almost accusingly. But Leena just meet his gaze with a rock solid counter gaze.  
“You know things has to run its course. Think of it as hazing.” She said. Artie sighed. It was true, in some way.

Myka had been a bit cautious about going to the warehouse alone. She’d asked Leena about it, if it was safe to go alone and she had given Myka her usual once over and replied “I don’t think you’ll get hurt”. What the frikk is that suppose to mean? she thought, not even saying “fuck” in her own head. She parked the car and stepped inside the rustic looking building that was warehouse 13. She stepped careful into the office but then she sighed inwards. This was stupid, she was afraid of a building, she said to herself. Then she walked over to the window overlooking the rows and rows where most of the artifacts were stored.  
“You ain't so tough, are you” she said. She almost jumped high when a small “plopp” came from behind her. It was like a soap bubble that burst. She looked around, her heart pounding. Her attention was drawn to a small splash of red and pink on Arties desk. She moved closer and saw that it was a cherry, no stem, on a small piece of paper. The paper itself was pink and looked like something out of a teenagers “dream journal”, with hearts and all. Without thinking she picked up the cherry and the paper and read. “Welcome Myka”. When she had read that the cherry burst like a soap bubble with a “pop”. Before Myka could react she herself popped like a soap bubble. Something clattered to the floor.

When she woke up she was looking at the ceiling in the office, wondering why. Or how. And when she could not move she wondered why not. She could look around, but she could not move. And the world was bigger, taller.  
She also felt strange. Stiff and like her body had changed form. And she was not breathing. Was she dead? she thought.  
The door creaked open.  
“Hello?” came a voice from the door. It was Leena. Myka tried to yell but could not make a sound. This is it, she thought, soon she’ll scream at the sight of my dead body.  
But Leena seem to ignore her, almost stepping over her, when she went over to pick up the note that had fallen on Arties chair. She tried to scream a warning as Leena picked it up. But nothing seemed to happen as Leena started to scan the room. Her eyes then fell on Myka, it seemed.  
“Well, hello there. Where did you come from?” Leena said and picked her up. She turned Myka over in her hand to examine her or whatever shape she was in.  
“Well, you get to follow me home” she said with a smile and a hungry look.

The ride to Leenas was a bit bumpy as she was riding shotgun. She had landed face down when Leena had half tossed her on to the front seat and now she was rolling back and forth, which was strange. She got the feeling she was round, but not completely. She was only rolling back and forth in the car's direction, not side to side. She was… cylindrical?  
Leena then pushed her down the front pocket of her jeans as she went inside and up to her room. There she put Myka right side up on a dresser. Myka could see the mirror in the corner of her eye and if she could gasp, she would have done it really loud. In the mirror she saw herself as a standard, gold colored, vibrator. She was a frikking sex toy! It was then she noticed how hugh everything was compared to her. The dresser she was on was like six storey building and Leena’s bed looked like a field.   
Then she saw movement in the other corner of her eye and Leena came into view. She was in a state of semi undressed and sat on the bed. Myka watched in horror, not able to close her eyes at all as Leena undressed. Myka had seldom had any attraction to women and had never, ever, ever, except once, ever done anything with a woman. But the body and raw sensuality of Leena was starting to get to her. But still she dreaded what was to come.  
Nude, her bronze skin exposed to Myka, she stood up and wrapped a towel around herself. Picking up another towel, her soap, shampoo and Myka she headed for the shower. Myka mentally cursed the warehouse and its popping cherry. Her mind froze when she got the joke. Fuck you, warehouse, fuck you! she cursed. She then noticed that Leena went up stairs to shower in that shower. That puzzled Myka  
She was put on a small tray inside the shower as Leena started to shower. Myka had a front seat view to the very sensual woman's sex show as she started to warm up, caressing her own breast, twisting a nipple and letting her hand down to the small trimmed triangle of hair growing above her pussy. The size made every detail stand out so much more. Then she reached for Mykas vibrator body and Myka felt her feet, or not feet, get turned clockwise. The vibration shoot jolts of tingling pleasure thru Myka's body, as if she herself was stuck in a giant vibrator. Oh, god! she thought as she got lowered down to Leena's pussy. She could actually smell and feel her juices as her face got grined into Elena's basket ball size clit. That sent Myka over the edge into a drawn out orgasm that did not seem to stop. She heard Leena’s voice crying out in ecstasy over her own internal similar cries.  
“Oh, goddess, this is so hot. You needed this, oh yes you did Myka” Leena murmured in between the cries. Myka understood now that Leena knew the truth but did not care, wrapped up in her continuing orgasm. Soon another sensation came over her as she was thrusted into Leena’s pussy. It was like nothing she felt before, like her whole body was a clit and it was rubbed the right way. And when Leena finally orgasmed with Myka's body deep inside her, Myka could feel the pussy contract around her in waves of pleasure and Myka got pushed over another egde and blacked out.

She woke up when Leena was about to leave the bathroom. She was holding Myka openly in her left hand, her body wrapped in on towel, her hair in another. Myka was a bit chocked that Leena was carrying her so open, and on the upper floor even. As on cue, Pete's door opened and Pete stood in the doorway. Myka could see Pete upside down as he gave Leena the once over.  
“So, Leena, I was wondering if you had any clean towels, I think this one is dirty” he said and unwrapped the towel around him, holding it up with his standard boldness and straight forwardness. Myka wanted to roll her eye, but she couldn't. Instead her eyes was firmly pointing at Pete’s half engorged penis. It was hanging there, full of veins with a thick head. In her minimized state it was also enormous, probably slightly larger than her own vibrator body. After a short time Leena turned around and placed Myka on the dresser in the corridor. Myka could not believe Leena was playing along with this. Pete knew exactly where the clean towels where and Myka watched with horror when Leena bend over to pick up a towel out of the dressers bottom drawer. She was clearly giving Pete a open view of her ass and pussy. A mirror on the opposite wall gave Myka a clear view of Leena's mouth watering ass. Pete tilted his head as his cock grew in size and within seconds it was standing, rock hard. Oh, god no, Pete! Myka thought when he came up behind Leena, putting a hand on her ass, letting his middle finger tease Leena’s pussy. The pussy was clearly still slick with her pussy juice and Pete soon started to push two finger in and out of Leena. She answered him with grunts and sighs. Pete then took his hand away to make way for his dick head, but when it touched Leena’s pussy she straightened up, moving her lovely ass away from Pete’s dick. She turned around and smiled at Pete who looked disappointed.  
“Not yet” she told him, grabbing a hold of his dick, giving it a couple of tugs and then letting go. She handed him the fresh towel and turned around. Half way down she stopped and Myka saw her come back for her, Pete still standing there, gawking. When she went down the stairs a second time Pete regained himself.  
“Oh, so the dildo gets some but I don’t?” he called after her.  
“Not yet” Leena answered, not breaking her stride. At the bottom of the stairs she stopped. Myka was wondering what she was doing. She just stood there, listening. The sound of Pete walking to the shower was clear and as soon as he was in, Leena started up the stairs again. Did she have second thoughts? wondered Myka. A fast vision of the three of them flashed in Mykas mind, Leena riding Pete on the bed with the vibrator Myka in her ass. She shuddered at the thought.  
Once upstairs, Leena listened shortly at the shower door. Pete’s grunting was clear as he came in there. Leena then headed into Mykas room, carefully placing Mykabrator on the bed. She then leaned over and kissed her before leaving.

She came down to the dining room about an hour and a half later. She had woken up about an hour after Leena dropped her off in her bed, now in normal Myka size again. She had showered, feeling a tingle when she thought of what happened. It struck her as odd that she did not have any bad feelings about what had happen, like an erotic dream where nothing bad could happen.  
Leena smiled at her and poured her a cup of tea.  
“So, um…” Myka began as Leena smiling handed her the cup.  
“Yes” she replied.  
“Yes what?” asked Myka.  
“Yes that happened. And yes, I knew it was you. The warehouse likes to welcome people in an… unusual way” the dark beauty answered Myka.  
“So… Pete?”  
“Not yet. But both me and Artie”. Myka thought about this for a moment.  
“What about Mrs Fredric?” she said.  
“No. Not that I know of. She is… not like us.”

The next day, it really was not monkey flem in Myka's hair.  
And then Claudia happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to do something with "the not monkey flem" this episode, but desided against. Everyone knows they probably meant monkey sperm.  
> And I also wanted to do something with Pete and the mass spectrometor, maybe later.


End file.
